1. Field
The invention applies to anti-armor rocket launching systems and particularly to optical sights therefor.
2. Prior Art
Current sights on anti-armor weapons such as the Army's AT4 shoulder held rocket launching system are designed for daytime use only. These sights consist of front and rear upstanding metal leaves of fairly intricate shape which fold flat against the launching tube of the AT4 when not in use. To protect these leaves when folded a longitudinally disposed and grooved metal rail is mounted on the tube at each side of each sight. A separate rigid cover slides over the rails at each sight, moving along the grooves until the rear edge of the cover abuts the rear end of the rails and the front edge snaps over the front edge of the rails. Since the weapon is useful only at rather short ranges no provision has been made for telescopic and other more sophisticated sights. It has recently been determined that weapons like the AT4 would be equally effective at night, if equipped with a night sight such as the Armys PVS-4, but as indicated, no provision has been made for mounting such units. An object of the present invention is to provide a simple adaptor to provide such a mounting without having to alter the configuration of the weapon or the sight.